A Starry Night
by XxEchoing ShadowsxX
Summary: Kairi is lost…will she ever be found? When Kairi was a little girl she got lost on a vacation to Destiny Islands she was found by a little boy and he helped her find her mom. That night she gave him half a Papou fruit and her lucky charm hoping they'd meet again. Now it's 8 years later and Kairi's back for good, will she see him again or is he lost to her for good? - S x K


**So uh hey! It's me XxEchoing ShadowxX!**

**I'm pleased to announce that I actually finished something!**

**Yay! :D XD Haha I actually had this finished a while ago except I was way to nervous to upload this, it being my first time writing fanfiction…It must sound pretty stupid but I was also really nervous because I've never really let anyone read my work except one person…my beta reader…hahaha .…and only cause I know she won't tell me I'm totally horrid at writing and should never ever write a single word again and just give up, she would encourage me a whole lot and help me improve my writing instead…well that's probably due to the fact that she's one of my best friends, but she would tell me if I really truly sucked...right? Anyways moving on… **

**Thanks for giving my story a shot if you're reading this it really means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Kingdom Hearts…some other lucky person does...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Presenting A Starry Night**

**By XxEchoing ShadowsxX**

* * *

~_I met you during a starry night when the moon was bright~_

"Riku, wait up!" A seven year old Sora Hikari raced after his best friend.

"It's not my fault you're a slow poke Sora! If we go at your pace we might not get to see everything!" The older boy replied and sped up.

"Riku!" Sora attempted to run at the same pace as Riku, but ended up falling flat on his face. "Ouch!" Sora muttered. Standing up he brushed off his knees and froze, there was a soft sobbing sound, searching for the location Sora saw it was coming from a nearby pier, at the end of it sitting down was a little girl with auburn hair and in a purple and white dress.

Sora glanced at Riku who had been oblivious to the following events and raced down to the end of the pier, "Hey are you ok?"

The little girl looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head she sniffed, "I-I got lost and now I don't know where my mommy or Nami is!" She let out a wail and continued to cry.

"It'll be alright! Me and my friend are going to the Paopu Festival, do you want to come with us? There's gonna be tons of people there so maybe your mom went there too!" Sora exclaimed.

"You think so?" She wiped her eyes and sniffed again, "Alright!"

"Great! But we don't take criers with us, so you'll have to smile-just like this!" Sora gave a huge grin and hooked his fingers at the sides of his mouth making the smile wider.

She giggled, "Like this?" She grinned a big grin too and they both laughed.

"Yup, now let's get going otherwise Riku will leave us behind." Kairi stood up.

"Ok-uh I'm Kairi!" The girl said.

"It's nice to me you Kairi, I'm Sora, now let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they raced after Riku.

They stopped, panting, at the entrance of the Festival, there was a big sign and tons of booths that the locals had made. "So are you new to Destiny Islands Kairi? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yup!" Kairi's eyes sparkled as she took everything in, "I came to visit my cousin Naminé, we were walking around the beach when I got lost...I think I remember her saying something about this Festival but I'm not sure. Are you from here Sora?"

"Yeah…" Sora said as he tugged her from one booth to the next. They played games and ate cotton candy and other foods it was all very fun.

"Hey Sora, what's a Paopu?" Kairi asked.

"A Paopu?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah, you said that's the name of this festival right? So why's it called that?" Kairi asked.

"Well it's a fruit, but it has magical properties, people say if you share one with another person, then your destinies are intertwined and you'll be a part of each others lives no matter what." Seeing the look of confusion on Kairi's face Sora continued, "The festival is named after the fruit to honor the first two people who had it, the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Hearts, as they were both residents of the island." He grinned, he had only just learned this himself, Riku had explained it to him when he had asked the same question.

"The Keyblade Master and the Princess of Hearts lived _here?_" Kairi asked her face full of awe.

"Yup." Sora said proudly.

"That's so cool!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora looked at the sky, night had fallen and that meant one thing, that the fireworks were about to begin and then after that was the main event, "Come on let's get good seats for the fireworks!"

Kairi nodded and they went to sit on the cool beach. Both children watched in amazement as the night sky soon erupted in thousands of colors. After the last glowing flower beamed in the sky, Sora turns to Kairi, "Now comes the best part of the Paopu Festival."

Kairi looked at him curiously, "Wasn't that the end?"

"Nope, this is the grand finale." Kairi stared at the sky confused at what she was supposed to see, that's when the stars started to fall, one by one, until the whole sky was filled with shooting stars.

She gasped in surprise as the sky was beautiful, "Amazing…" Sora nodded and in moments the event was over. Kairi turned to Sora, "That was brilliant, the sky was blazing-like it was on fire!"

Sora grinned and was about to respond when they heard something, "Kairi!" They turned to the side near them were two people, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a lady who looked a lot like Kairi.

"Mommy! Nami!" Kairi cried, she looked back to Sora, "I'll see you later Sora!" He waved goodbye as Kairi raced up to her mom, then she said something and turned right back and came back to Sora, "Here!" She placed two things in his hand.

"What's this?" He held up a thalassa shell five starred thing that looked like a Paopu fruit.

"That's my lucky charm! It's called a Wayfinder! I heard that on an island there was a fruit that represented an unbreakable connection, I didn't know till now that it was the Paopu fruit. The Wayfinder is modeled after it. They say as long as you and your friends carry charms like this shaped like it, nothing can every drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection! So the next time we meet you better give it back." Kairi announced.

"And this?" He held up a half of a Paopu fruit.

"That's to make sure we meet again for sure!" Kairi grinned at him, "Bye Sora!" She dashed back to her mom.

Riku appeared behind Sora, "Sora! Where were you, you disappeared!" Riku's gaze followed Kairi, "And who was she?"

"I was with someone...and she was someone I just met." Sora replied, he grinned and plopped the fruit in his mouth, it was sweet and juicy.

"Ok...whatever...you want to race back home?" Riku asked him.

"Sure!" The two boys took off into the darkness of the night,

_~But you left me as soon as the golden sun had risen~_

_~And I forever wait for the day…~_

8 years later…

"Kairi! Come on! Please! It's your first time back on the island in 8 years and you don't even want to get out of the house!" Kairi laid on the couch watching her cousin and best friend Naminé rant on.

"I'm still jetlagged." Kairi replied pressing the on button to the tv and flipping through the channels.

"That's stupid, you arrived here 3 days ago, and there's not much of a time difference between Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands." Naminé said exasperated.

"Still. I much rather stay inside with ice cream then go out into the heat." Kairi said and let out a yawn.

"Stop being such a lazy bum, here tonight's the Paopu Festival, just come with me to that and I won't bother you anymore. You can meet all my friends and then you can go home." Naminé exclaimed.

"You promise?" Kairi narrowed her violet eyes at the girl in front of her.

"Promise!"

"Deal, I'll come with you." Kairi agreed.

"Great! But you can't come looking like that!" Kairi looked down at herself, she was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with a big ice cream stain on it.

"Ok."

Kairi turned in the mirror, was this outfit alright? She was wearing a pink zipper dress with a white camisole and a pouch attached to the waist. She sighed and twirled one last time, ok this looked fine. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front door where Naminé was waiting. Naminé was wearing a simple white sundress and white flats to go along with it.

Slipping on her pink sneakers, Kairi opened the door. "Ready to go?", Naminé smiled.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Usually Kairi wasn't this lazy or ill tempered, but her parents had just popped the fact that they were moving 6 days ago and just put her on a plane without letting her say goodbye to her friends. So Kairi went on strike, she was going to prove to her parents that she would _never_ like it here and that they should totally move back.

The evening sky had a gold tinge to it as the sun was setting, but there was plenty of light for them to see out in the darkness because of the lanterns in the streets. "So I think you'll like this festival, it has a special meaning to it. You know that the Paopu fruit only grows on Destiny Islands and that it symbolizes an unbreakable connection, you know if you share it with someone…" Naminé started.

"I know...your destinies will forever be intertwined and you'll always find your way back to each other. The Festival is in the beginning of the summer because that's when the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Hearts shared a Paopu Fruit." Kairi interrupted her.

Naminé look at her cousin in surprise, "Yeah how did you know that?"

"Uh-well-you must have told me it before and forgotten." Kairi said.

"Yeah I must have…" Naminé said knowing fully well she had never told Kairi that story, which presented the question, who had?

They soon arrived at the festival, it was bustling and full of life and people. Kairi and Naminé navigated their way through the crowd, "We're meeting up with my friends at the smoothie stand." Naminé explained.

"Alright." Another wave of people hit them. Kairi got lost in the crowd, but somehow managed to wiggle her way out. Naminé was no where in sight. "Naminé? Naminé!" Kairi called for her cousin. She turned around to look the other way and slammed into someone's chest. She felt herself fall the other way, but two strong hands held her in place. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" A deep voice said and she looked up into two cerulean blue eyes. She felt herself get lost in them, they looked like the ocean, calm and tranquil.

She blushed and immediately stepped back, "No I'm sorry, it was my fault!" She bent down, because she had seen something fall and picked it up, "This is yours right?"

"Yeah it's my lucky charm." His eyes met hers and she blushed again, he had soft looking dark brown hair, tan skin and endless cerulean blue eyes which made Kairi blush every time she thought about them. "Sorry I bumped into you again."

"I said before it was my fault." Kairi repeated.

"Well then as I can see you're not going to back down how about as an apology can you give me a name?" He asked and she resisted another blush.

"I'm Kairi." She said softly and cursed in her head, why was she acting like this-she usually was outgoing and quite stubborn, not a girly-girly who melts at any random guy's feet!

"It's nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Sora." Sora, where had she heard that name before, she couldn't exactly place it.

"Have I met you before?" She blurted out the words before she could think properly. She covered her mouth embarrassed but was surprised to hear that he had said the same thing.

They both blushed and she looked down-her face hot and spotted the 'lucky charm' in his hands. Her eyes widened, it couldn't be-that was her lucky charm, she had made it when she was younger! He must've been that boy, the boy who had helped her! Feeling a bit more confident she spoke first, "Well it's been a while Sora, are you going to return my lucky charm? I don't recall giving it to you for good!"

His smile widened, "I was just waiting for you to ask Kairi." He handed it to her and pulled her close, "And so we meet again." He whispered into her ear. Kairi grinned, maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

_~...that we meet again~_

* * *

**So that's it...my first attempt at fanfiction...I didn't realize how much fun it could be until now…hopefully I'll write some more soon! ^.^**

**See ya later!**

**~xXEchoing ShadowsxX**


End file.
